1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to data processing and more particularly, to event processing of both spatial and temporal events.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The processing of geo-spatial events becomes more and more important in constructing enterprise applications that can immediately react to business critical events. Geo-spatial event processing is useful, for example, when location-based aspects of events are important for business decisions and operations.
Currently available data processing systems configured to process spatial data, for example GIS systems, operate with static queries on relational databases without any event processing capabilities. In addition, other available existing event processing systems may detect patterns on events. However, these systems lack embedded spatial processing capabilities therefore they process spatial events using “hard coded” solutions for each specific instance, without defining any common used patterns.